This Never Happened
by C J Lupin
Summary: The only thing Harry Potter hates more than a detention, is a detention with Draco Malfoy. But maybe this detention will change his mind...


A/N: This is a one shot fic co-written by my best friend Taity and myself (Caity). It is Harry and Draco slash so if that doesn't float your boat, there is no point in reading it, now is there? And as for flames, I only have one thing to say: It's fun to burn things.  
  
If there was anything Harry hated more than detention, it was detention with Draco Malfoy.  
  
It was all Malfoy's fault, anyway. If he hadn't provoked Ron, then Ron wouldn't have done anything and Harry wouldn't have gotten the blame. When Malfoy insulted Ron's mum, Ron lost it and tried to curse Malfoy into a million slimy pieces, just as Professor McGonagall walked in. Ron had tried to explain that it wasn't Harry but Malfoy kept saying it was. In the end, McGonagall told Ron to stop trying to protect Harry, giving both him and Malfoy a detention.  
  
And, now, Malfoy was sitting there staring at him! It was really starting to get on Harry's nerves, but with McGonagall in the room, Harry could do nothing. Malfoy suddenly made a funny startled squeak, rather like a rabbit that had been stepped on, and Harry looked up to see a rather ruffled Nearly-Headless Nick fly through the wall and hurry over to McGonagall. They had a hasty whispered conversation and McGonagall stood abruptly.  
  
"I am going to have to leave you two here, I trust you to be good, no talking, and you are not to leave until I return" she informed them, before exiting with Nick.  
  
As soon as Harry could no longer hear McGonagall footsteps, he decided to do something about Malfoy's incessant staring.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" he yelled spinning around to face Malfoy.  
  
"You were looking at me," Malfoy retorted, his eyes never leaving Harry's own.  
  
"I-I…was not," Harry stammered.  
  
"You were," replied Malfoy, an odd smile on his face. "Otherwise, how could you possibly know I was looking at you?"  
  
Harry blushed, unable to defend himself. Malfoy rose from his chair and began to approach.  
  
"So, I guess we are even," Malfoy whispered, leaning close and planting a tender kiss on Harry's lips. Harry gasped and pulled away so hastily that he toppled off his chair, and lay panting on the floor.  
  
"Was it good for you?" Malfoy sneered, laughing as Harry reddened, turning a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"I'm not gay," Harry gasped as Draco shoved the desk and chair out of the way, before almost pouncing on Harry and straddling him.  
  
"And you think I am?" Draco purred as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt.  
  
"I…er," Harry stuttered, unsure of what to do. "I can't do this!" He exclaimed as Malfoy undid his pants. Harry squirmed away, until his back was up against the wall.  
  
"You can't say you don't want to," Draco panted, grinning as he looked at the now somewhat dishevelled Harry. This was true, for some strange reason, Harry wanted to continue, even though what was happening was not right. Malfoy noted the silence, as he again moved in on Harry.  
  
"I still hate you, you know," Harry murmured, slightly breathless, unable to tear his eyes from Draco's.  
  
"That doesn't bother me," Draco whispered, lightly kissing Harry's neck. "Not after I've wanted you for so long. I've wanted you ever since the first time I saw you in Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry was more than stunned, Harry was completely flabbergasted. Draco wanted him? This was absolutely impossible! Draco had never shown anything other than hatred towards him, ever since he turned down Draco's friendship in their first year. Come to think of it, the thought of such feelings had never occurred to Harry, aside from that one dream in 4th year and that wasn't even his fault.  
  
Harry moaned slightly. Harry realised that Draco was holding him tightly, as he kissed Harry so passionately, that Harry was almost choked by Draco's tongue.  
  
Worse, Harry realised, he was kissing Draco with as much passion in return. And according to the clock had been doing so for the past 5 minutes.  
  
Draco opened his eyes to look at Harry. Harry looked right back at him. Draco pulled off his Slytherin tie and slipped over Harry's head.  
  
"McGonagall will be back soon," he drawled in Harry's ear. He was pleased as a mischievous light gleamed in Harry's eyes in response.  
  
"So?"  
  
*  
  
The clicking of Minerva's shoes echoed down the hallway as she hurried back towards her classroom.  
  
She smiled slightly to herself. Leaving Potter and Malfoy alone in her classroom for too long could have dangerous consequences. She had seen the look in Malfoy's eyes as he stared at Potter, no matter how well he hid it underneath layers of contempt.  
  
A ghost slowly drifted out of the wall ahead of her, and Minerva's pace quickened. She had no desire, what so ever, to walk in on Potter and Malfoy after leaving them alone for that long. She would either find the room in shambles and both boys having to be taken to the hospital wing, or they'd be lying in one another's arms. She didn't know which one would be more preferable; in any case, it was not something she needed to deal with, today of all days.  
  
The ghost turned out to be Moaning Myrtle, the miserable, moping spirit of a 12-year-old girl that inhabited a girl's bathroom. Once Minerva had explained what she wanted, Myrtle, though blushing slightly, nodded and drifted off back through the wall.  
  
A resounding crash made Minerva jump. Cursing silently, she stalked off in the direction of the disturbance, wondering how many grey hairs she would have before the day was over.  
  
*  
  
Harry lay sound asleep on Draco's chest wearing nothing but Draco's Slytherin tie and the cloak that was draped over them both.  
  
Draco looked down at the sleeping boy. How long had it taken for Harry to realise what he wanted? As good as he was, Potter could be thick sometimes.  
  
Draco jumped, as a ghost drifted into the room, though not enough to wake Harry. The ghost settled on a desk, as best possible considering she went right through it, and looked at him.  
  
"Hello," she giggled.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. He recognised her as that Mudblood girl who died over 50 years before when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?" he spat at her angrily, even though he was blushing faintly with obvious embarrassment. Harry began to stir.  
  
"Professor McGonagall sent me to tell you that you can both go now, but from the look of it-" she giggled shrilly-"I think you'd rather stay here."  
  
"W-wha-?" Harry was awake. Half awake anyway. "Myrtle?" He groaned, staring at her blearily, as his glasses had somehow managed to get over to the back of his head.  
  
"We can go now, Potter," said Draco, almost coldly. He sat up and stared around for his clothes, causing Harry to fall sideways onto the floor. Giggling gleefully all the while, Myrtle said a quick, "Bye, Harry," before she sailed out through the closed door.  
  
Harry pushed himself up with his hands, blushing as the cloak fell from his body. He and Draco dressed in silence.  
  
About to open the door, Draco and Harry eyed each other, breathlessly.  
  
"No one can ever know," whispered Harry, almost pleadingly.  
  
Draco kissed Harry one last time. No one would be able to tell what had happened. When Potter left, he'd re-gel his hair and no one could possibly guess. He looked at Harry, no one could tell by looking, except-  
  
Draco reached over to Harry. "This never happened, Potter," he hissed, pulling Harry so close to him by the Slytherin tie, that they were almost nose-to-nose. "It NEVER happened!" Harry nodded as Draco pulled the tie from around his neck. Draco fruitlessly tried to flatten his hair back, before opening the door and just as he was about to leave the room, he turned and with the tiniest of sneers, "You're not bad, Potter, for a Gryffindor." Then Draco turned and left.  
  
*  
  
Harry sighed. He had decided to wait a while before leaving; it would seem too suspicious to leave so soon after the very unkempt Draco. After a couple of minutes, Harry pressed his ear to the door, and as there was no noise outside, he ventured out.  
  
Harry set off towards the common room, but upon hearing some gleeful laughter, he decided to investigate. He rounded the corner to find Myrtle floating in the middle of the hallway laughing her head off.  
  
"Myrtle?" Harry asked taking a timid step closer.  
  
"Oh," said Myrtle as she spotted him, blushing. "Hello Harry." She gave a shy giggle.  
  
"Um, may I ask what is so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing," said Myrtle quickly.  
  
"Myrtle."  
  
"It was, I just bumped into that blonde friend of yours, and well…" Myrtle laughed.  
  
"Um, yeah, about that," Harry face flushed as he stammered. "Myrtle, can you please not tell anyone, about anything to do with that?"  
  
"Alright," replied Myrtle. "But only because it is you who is asking."  
  
"Thankyou Myrtle," Harry gave a sigh of relief. "I'd kiss you if I wouldn't fall right through you." As soon as he said it Harry wished he could take it back. Because Myrtle instantly burst into tears. Myrtle was always very touchy about being dead.  
  
"Oh, that's right, just because Myrtle can't feel it!" she howled, tears splashing everywhere.  
  
"Myrtle, please," Harry implored. When she showed no sign of stopping, Harry hurried forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as best possible, considering he had to be careful to not fall through her, having gone through a ghost before he didn't want to do it again. Myrtle stopped crying and gave a tiny hiccough, before blushing brilliantly.  
  
"I promise I won't tell, Harry," she giggled girlishly before flying off, her face buried in her hands.  
  
*  
  
When Harry finally got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were there waiting for him.  
  
"Harry," exclaimed Ron. "Did McGonagall keep you in this late? -" Harry looked out the window, it was dark outside, he really was late. "-I'm really sorry, mate." Harry knew Ron was apologising for getting him into trouble.   
  
"It's no problem," Harry said. "It wasn't your fault it was Draco's, I mean Malfoy's" Harry face again flushed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione, sounding worried.  
  
Harry turned his gaze away from them, and that's when Hermione saw it.  
  
"Harry, what's that on your neck?"  
  
"What's what-?" Harry stopped, his hand flying up to his neck to cover the little purple bruise. Harry gasped; Draco had given him a love bite. Ron sniggered.  
  
"Harry's been with a girl," Ron sneered. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, also.  
  
"I was n…a girl?" Harry had been preparing to defend himself about the so-called 'detention' when he realised his friends were thinking something completely different. "Yeah, so?" Harry tried to act cool, to steer them off course.  
  
"Who was it, Harry?" Ron continued.  
  
"Just, a girl," Harry couldn't think of a girl's name. He didn't want them asking anyone, it would wreck everything. Then he thought of something. "You wouldn't know her."  
  
"Aw, Harry," pleaded Ron.  
  
"Look, never mind," Harry shook his head. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."  
  
With that Harry nearly ran up the dormitory stairs. He could deal with all their questions tomorrow. As he climbed into bed, all he could think of was Draco; the whole detention was a set up. Harry smiled as he thought about it; perhaps he'd have to set up a detention of his own. 


End file.
